


[podfic] Entre chien, homme et loup

by anatsuno, Annapods, cantarina, yue_ix



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Animal Play, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Kink Negotiation, Master/Pet, No Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: Parfois Caine se demande s'il est le chien de Jupiter, se demande s'il veut l'être.00:07:42 :: Écrit parNelja.





	[podfic] Entre chien, homme et loup

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Entre chien, homme et loup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168171) by [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja). 



 

 **Streaming et téléchargement:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/s93e9j4ef1accpn/%5BJA%5D%20Entre%20chien%20loup%20et%20homme.mp3?dl=0))

 **Notes:** cette podfic a été produite pour le challenge Podfic Polygon. Cantarina a sélectioné l’histoire, Yue_ix l’a enregistrée, anatsuno l’a éditée, et Annapods a fait la jaquette.  
Merci à Nelja pour avoir donner sa permission aux podfics !

 


End file.
